The Road Not Taken
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: What if Phoebe had the chance to change one event in the past? Would she and Cole still be together? Finally updated and completed! 111406
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, blah, blah. And as always I wish I owned Cole Turner.  
  
Summary: What if Phoebe had a chance to change one event to save Cole from The Source's possession? Would things be different or was Phoebe meant to lose Cole? This takes place season 5 after CC.  
  
It had been two days after Cole's vanquish and Phoebe had been lying on her bed all day. She had a headache and a stomachache. She felt sick and dead inside. She wanted to hate him so much to take the pain away. To justify why she had abandoned him. Everything was becoming clearer. He changed so much after the first Source vanquish and all the migraines. An angry tear escaped from her brown eyes.  
  
She hated Cole for not fighting hard enough, and for not telling her the truth, she hated The Source for interfering with their lives, she hated The Seer for sticking her nose in where it did not belong, she hated magic for killing her soulmate, she hated her sisters for cheering her on and planting negative thoughts about Cole, and most of all she hated herself. She hated herself for not having enough faith in him and for listening to everyone but herself. This was a time to listen to her heart rather than her brain.  
  
She noticed she was shaking with angry sobs. Her window was open and she walked up to it and looked up into the night sky. A shooting star she closed her eyes.  
  
"If there was one thing I could change" said Phoebe. "Is the night we vanquished the first Source. I want another chance"  
  
She opened her eyes and walked back to her bed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Phoebe woke up slowly and felt someone beside her. She groaned and ran her hand on her face. Then she sat up.  
  
WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Phoebe stopped breathing for a few moments. Cole Turner was sleeping right beside her. She looked around. This wasn't her room this room was unrecognizable. Phoebe turned back to Cole as she remembered her wish the night before. She hesitantly put a hand to his face. She gently put her hand on his face. It was real. This was the chance, but what a minute how was she going to get back. What about her family back where she came from.  
  
Suddenly someone flashed in the middle of the room. The Angel of Destiny looked at her.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell"  
  
Phoebe got up from the bed.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"This was the wish you made. You wanted to change the day that Cole saved you from the fireball"  
  
"What year is this?"  
  
"2004"  
  
"See Phoebe here is what is going to happen. You are going to live out what you wished for to see what would have happened had you prevented Cole from taking the hallow and saving you"  
  
"Do I stay here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No" said The Angel of Destiny. "Once the wish is complete you will return to your reality"  
  
He disappeared and Phoebe had more questions. She walked to the mirror. Her hair was long and brown again. She was wearing a long cream nightgown. It was 7:30am. Way too early for her to be awake. She glanced around the room there was pictures everywhere of the two of them. She caught one of a picture of their wedding. Phoebe looked at her wedding ring. This was scary just a couple months ago she hated this man.  
  
Better make the best of the situation. This wish happened for a reason and she wasn't going to waste it.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole sitting up.  
  
Phoebe turned around and her heart skipped a beat. To hear his voice again. She was frozen on the spot. His hair stuck out wildly as it always did and his eyes were as blue and bright as the day sky.  
  
"H...hi Cole" stuttered Phoebe.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Cole getting up and retrieving his robe. He had been only wearing boxers.  
  
"Peachy keen" said Phoebe smiling widely.  
  
Cole shook his head. Wisdom teeth showing but frankly Phoebe had been acting weird lately and it wasn't new. Cole sighed.  
  
"I'll get the kids and you start breakfast" said Cole. "Leo will be here soon"  
  
"Kids?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Ben and Madison, Phoebe" said Cole squinting his eyes. "See I told you working late at the newspaper will stress you out. What is wrong with you?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. She was a mother. "I'm just tired like you said. Yeah I'll go start breakfast"  
  
Cole nodded still looking at her a bit shocked. Phoebe walked out of there. The hallway was huge sort of similar to the manor.  
  
It was a different house of course. She went downstairs and walked into the living room. Toys were everywhere. Pictures of the kids were hung on the walls. Ben and Madison were twins. Dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Phoebe was awed. They looked like a mixture between the two parents. Phoebe heard squeals upstairs and decided to get breakfast going but how old were they.  
  
Phoebe walked into the large kitchen that would have made Piper jealous. Ok so if she changed the night of the Source vanquish and it was 2004. The twins were about two years old. She opened cabinets and found the pan. She placed it on the stove and started with breakfast. So far so good. She was scared and worried but she was curious. Was this the life that would've been? 


	2. Married with Children

Road not Taken 2  
  
Phoebe placed a plate of steak and eggs for Cole and she had found baby food so she poured the Gerber bananas into two small bowls and placed them on both the highchairs.  
  
"Breakfast" called Phoebe as she waited. She couldn't wait to see her children.  
  
She saw a little boy crawl in wearing a diaper and a white shirt.  
  
"Ma" cried Ben clapping.  
  
Phoebe was once again rooted in her spot. He was so adorable. This couldn't be her child so innocent. Unshed tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Well Phoebe are you going to pick up your son or not?" asked Cole holding Madison who was clutching a purple bunny. He walked in wearing a suit.  
  
Phoebe moved forward. Why was Cole acting distant and cold? She scooped up her son and held him tight.  
  
"Oh Ben" whispered Phoebe. She kissed his forehead as he squirmed.  
  
"Foo" cried Ben.  
  
"Phoebe he's hungry put him down" said Cole putting a bib on Madison.  
  
"Cole what's wrong?" asked Phoebe following suit.  
  
"Nothing Phoebe" said Cole. "Anyway why would you care?"  
  
"Why would I care?" asked Phoebe getting annoyed. "I don't know because I love you"  
  
"Yeah right" said Cole sitting down.  
  
"You always act like this!" cried Phoebe. "Always closing me out"  
  
"Me closing you out!" cried Cole. He took a breath. "I don't want to fight in front of the kids alright"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That's Leo and Piper" said Cole getting up and answering the door.  
  
"gods that man is already giving me a migraine" said Phoebe frustrated.  
  
Piper walked in.  
  
"Morning Pheebs" said Piper cheerfully. Piper looked a bit chubbier than usual and her hair was in a bun she looked radiant.  
  
"Piper you still got pregnant" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm on my fifth month Phoebe" said Piper. "With my second child, hello"  
  
"Right I knew that" said Phoebe. "I've just been having a migraine and Cole has been cold to me all morning"  
  
"How do you expect him to act?" asked Piper as she walked over to feed the kids who were making a mess.  
  
"Piper what do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "Happy marriage, two beautiful kids"  
  
"Two affairs" added Piper.  
  
"He cheated on me!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Shh" hushed Piper. "No Phoebe I don't know why you are denying it. He caught you in your own bedroom with some guy named Miles and your boss Jason"  
  
"Miles and Jason" said Phoebe.  
  
"Remember" said Piper. "Before we found out you were pregnant with the twins Cole caught you with Miles in your office and you didn't know who the father of the kids were until we found out you were two months into your pregnancy"  
  
"Yeah now I remember" said Phoebe shaking her head. "This migraine is getting worse how could I have done that to him? Just to refresh my memory Jason came into the picture later in my bedroom about...?"  
  
"Phoebe that happened two weeks ago" said Piper. "Maybe you should lie down?"  
  
"No I'm just shocked at how I behaved" said Phoebe looking at her kids.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Phoebe was working hard on her work. She had affairs that's why he was acting like that. She had to make it up to him. The kids were at the manor with Wyatt and they were spending the night. She had found out Paige was back at Social Services and Piper had opened a daycare a few blocks from the club. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" said Phoebe.  
  
Jason walked in with a bundle of red flowers.  
  
"Hey babe" said Jason placing the roses on her desk.  
  
"Babe?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Jason was about to kiss her when Phoebe slapped his face.  
  
"I'M MARRIED!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"You weren't saying that in bed yesterday afternoon" said Jason.  
  
"It's over" said Phoebe. "I have children this is not me"  
  
"Aww come on Phoebe" said Jason. "You said that Cole was always working or into the kids that he never has time for you. I have plenty of it"  
  
"It's wrong" said Phoebe. "And I'm sorry but our little arrangement is over"  
  
"This is just great" said Jason. "Is it because Cole is onto you and what about our trip to New York this weekend?"  
  
"Called off" said Phoebe shocked. The phone rang and Phoebe picked it up.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell" said Phoebe absentmindedly.  
  
"Halliwell?" asked Cole. "I guess that ring on your finger really does mean nothing"  
  
"Cole baby" said Phoebe. "What's going on?"  
  
"Well I wanted to have lunch with you but you might be busy I guess" said Cole suspiciously.  
  
"No I'm free" said Phoebe as Jason was massaging her neck. She put her hand on the phone. "Jason go away"  
  
She took her hand off.  
  
"Fine you want to meet me at the restaurant around the corner right now?"  
  
"Yeah I'm on my way" said Phoebe. "Love you"  
  
Cole cleared his throat and hung up. Phoebe slowly put the phone down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Jason it's over" said Phoebe looking up at him.  
  
"Okay Phoebe" said Jason walking towards the door. "But my bed is always open to you. Even my heart"  
  
He walked out. Phoebe wanted to throw up she wasn't feeling so good.  
  
***REstaurant***  
  
Phoebe sat at the table outside staring at her glass of water. Having marriage troubles was better than not having a marriage at all. She sighed heavily and saw Cole walking over. He sat down and ordered a scotch.  
  
"Isn't it a little early?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not for me" said Cole.  
  
"Maybe we should talk" said Phoebe.  
  
"We tried talking we tried shrinks but basically I'm not good enough for you" said Cole as the waiter placed his scotch down.  
  
"What happened to us?" asked Phoebe. "You don't look at me the same anymore"  
  
"I can't" said Cole. "and the reason I'm not slapping you with divorce papers is because of the kids and I'm not going for sole custody this time either"  
  
"I need one more chance" said Phoebe looking into his eyes desperately. "Once upon a time you begged me for chances. Just let me be the old Phoebe. The one who loved you"  
  
"I don't know Phoebe" said Cole shaking his head. "I know I betrayed you in the past before, but you...you just broke my heart"  
  
He got up from the table and left. Phoebe put her head in her hands. This reality sucked too. They couldn't just be happy? 


	3. Cheater Cheater

A/N: This chapter is written by the talented Charmed Snow because I had big writers block with this fic. So enjoy and review...  
  
Now my first effort to write Cole/Phoebe passion lol Part 3 Manor "Hi Pheebs." – greeted Paige.  
  
"Hi. I bring some pies for the children." – said her giving a bag to her sister.  
  
Ben and Madison would stay there that night.  
  
They walked to the kitchen where Piper was feeding them and her son – Wyatt.  
  
"Hi. How's your migraine?" – asked Piper.  
  
"It's worse." – mumbled Phoebe rubbing her temple.  
  
Ben refused to eat anymore, he wagged his head and pushed food out of his mouth.  
  
Piper tried to pushed them back. He waved his hands and a tiny energy ball sprang up. "Energy ball." – called Paige quickly – "Relax boy. Your daddy account will run out by paying damages to Auntie Piper."  
  
Phoebe gasped – "H. . . how?" She thought if Cole hadn't taken the Hollow and become The Source, he's supposed to be a human.  
  
"You didn't realize yet? He developed it a few weeks ago." – said Paige.  
  
Phoebe pulled a chair to sit down. "We resurrected Cole's demon half in case you forget." – said Piper jokingly.  
  
So he was Belthazor again. "Of course I remember." – murmured Phoebe. She exhaled a breath then stood up. "Okay, I have to go."  
  
"Pheebs, it's probably not my business. But you should pay more attention to your family. You're a married woman anyway." – said Piper.  
  
"To a wrong man. I know how you feel, Phoebe." – said Paige understandingly –  
  
"A demon-husband, and demon babies now. You have no reason to delay your divorce."  
  
"Never." – Phoebe seemed to be allergic to that word – "We'll work it out. I'm arranging a surprise to him."  
  
Piper smiled. Phoebe came to kiss her children, then turned to Wyatt. "Lucky boy. Bless me with some luck please!" – she lowered her face so that he could give her a big kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you!" – smiled her. She adored his parents who were madly in love as always.  
  
Penthouse Phoebe had prepared a romantic dinner for two. It's 8 p.m at that time, she had been waiting for Cole an hour. She reached him on his cell phone finally.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Hey, when will you be home?" – asked her.  
  
"About 9." – Cole couldn't help surprising that she cared about it. Phoebe heard a female laugher on the other side.  
  
"Where are you staying?" "I'm having dinner with my collegues." – answered him.  
  
"I'm waiting for you for something like that here." – complained her.  
  
Cole didn't have a slightest idea what she's planning. She reiterated that she loved him and needed another chance in the morning, now she wanted to have dinner with him.  
  
They had got used to just see each other in breakfast. A friend called him.  
  
"We'll talk later." – he hung up. Phoebe was annoyed, she redialed his numbers.  
  
"I need you home right now." – cried her.  
  
"I'm always at home around 9. Where were you everyday to shout at me?" – argued him. He ended again.  
  
8.15 p.m. He didn't get her call. 8.30 p.m.  
  
"What's the matter with you today?" – said him testily. "Magic forces black and white Reaching out through space and light" – Phoebe chanted the "To summon Belthazor" spell on her phone. "Okay," – interrupted Cole – "I'm on my way." She smiled finishing her call.  
  
The door bell rang, she walked out to answer it. "Miles." – gaped Phoebe.  
  
"Hi, honey." – grinned him radiantly. He passed away in her reality, and they had had good time together.  
  
Though their love hadn't been deep, but she had felt sad and lost at his death. It's wonderful to know he's fine there. The problem was she came there to have a chance with Cole, not him. She had to deal with him now after breaking off with Jason in the morning while Cole was going home.  
  
"What are you here for?" – asked Phoebe.  
  
"You asked me to pick you up yesterday."  
  
"Oh my God." – groaned her – "Listen, cancel it. And our affair is over by the way."  
  
"Are you playing a joke?" – smiled him.  
  
"It's no joke." – said her sternly.  
  
"Come on. Everything's ready now. Let's go." – said him.  
  
"Don't you hear me out? My husband will be home a minute later."  
  
"It's not funny, Phoebe." – Mile tugged her in. He made her irritate and rouse at the same time. She was there for Cole but she was in his embrace first. He reminded her of some sweet they had once shared together. Mile started a kiss gently, then she found she's responding it. Old flames. No, it's just short blaze. She seperated from him realizing her lipstick mark was around his lips.  
  
"Get out, Miles. You're ruining my life." – she didn't want Cole to see him in their house. She went upstairs to make up again. The door opened up. Cole walked in. Miles turned around getting shocked. He lifted his hand to wipe his mouth. . . . Phoebe was in front of her dresser. She heard footsteps outside the bedroom.  
  
"I told you to go away. My husband will be home in a moment." – shouted her angrily.  
  
"He is now." She looked out. "Oh no, Cole!"  
  
"You want me to see what's going on here. And I didn't miss anything." – said Cole standing on the doorstep –  
  
"I wanted our children to be brought up by both parents. But I understand how necessary you need a divorce. It's okay, you'll have it." He shimmered out. 


	4. Confrontation

A/N: It's been months and month I know and I'm sorry but here's another chapter and I hope you like it. Beware of angst.   
Road Not Taken 

Chapter 4

Cole didn't know what to do anymore. He was on his fourth beer already in the darkened corner of the bar. His tie was loosened and he looked like a lost man. He ran his hands through his hair. He was beginning to think that something was wrong with him because of Phoebe's persistent cheating. With the same men none the less. He finished off the beer and casted the glass to the side. Then he put his head down taking deep breaths. He was getting nauseous with the thought of other men touching his Phoebe.

No she wasn't his anymore.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cole?"

He lifted his head up meeting his sister in law's concerned eyes.

"No" he says quietly. "I have to do it"

Piper slips in the booth next to me and he knows she will listen. Despite her and Phoebe's relationship Piper could always be counted on to listen. She sympathized with him. She knew all the good he could do and they became closer.

"I know" said Piper still looking down at his depressed form. She looks at all the glasses and frowns. He was averting back to his old ways when he first found out of Phoebe's affairs. She cursed her sister for giving up Cole and their children.

"Is it because I'm a demon?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Cole looked at her and she wasn't surprised to find tears in those sad blue eyes.

"Is it because I killed people? Or maybe I'm not good in bed anymore? Am I boring? What is it Piper! Why? Why doesn't she want me anymore?"

He choked out a sob and Piper embraced him. She ran her hand through his hair.

"There's nothing wrong with you" she whispered. "I don't know why. I honestly don't"

Manor

Paige was playing with a small squeaky rabbit from the playpen as she looked to Phoebe who was shaking her knee nervously.

"I don't think Piper will want you here" said Paige. "She's really angry at you"

Phoebe just looked to Paige.

"Since when is Piper and Cole so close?" asked Phoebe.

"Since you first cheated on him" said Paige with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "He was so broken Piper felt she had to be the one to fix it and she's been trying to keep your marriage together. That's the only reason why you two are still together"

"Not anymore" murmured Phoebe. "He wants a divorce"

"Phoebe admit you want one too. I mean why be still married and sneak around with Jason when you can just be with Jason"

"Cause I wanna be with Cole, Paige" said Phoebe sternly. They heard the front door close.

Phoebe and Paige immediately got up and walked towards where Piper was leading Cole in.

"Cole wait" said Phoebe.

Piper shook her head. "Not tonight"

"Oh yes" said Cole coldly turning around. "Let's do this right now"

"Cole" said Piper touching his shoulder. Phoebe's glared at her. She didn't like her sister being so touchy with him. She had her suspicions flaring but right now that wasn't the point.

"Piper stay out of this" said Phoebe putting her hands at her hips.

Piper removed her hand from Cole's shoulder and stepped back there to intervene when she needed to.

"Cole listen Miles came over on his own" explained Phoebe. "I told him that I loved you and that whatever he and I had was over"

She realized that wasn't exactly the right thing to say.

"Oh so you two didn't just sleep together once it was plenty of times!" cried Cole.

"No!" shouted Phoebe getting frustrated. "I don't know"

She wanted to tell all of them about the wish that had gotten her there in the first place.

"I love you so much" said Phoebe. "I only want to be with you…"

"Just shut up and stop the lies" said Cole pointed a finger at her. "You couldn't resist the temptation"

She could see how drunk he was but the anger seemed to replace that. He was turning red and she wondered if Balthazar would actually emerge. He was never ever that angry with her.

"Divorce is what you actually want" said Cole. "I don't know why you keep delaying it"

"I don't want one what about the kids Cole?"

"You don't give a damn about those children!" he shouted. "You warned me. You said you couldn't be a wife. Is this too mature for you? Are you such a nymph that you would give up those kids just to fulfill yourself!"

Before she could stop herself Phoebe smacked Cole with such force he stumbled back. Gasps emerged from all three sisters' mouths. Cole rubbed his cheek and didn't look at Phoebe. He stared at the floor.

"I feel…sick" he groaned running upstairs.

"I'll check on him" said Piper following him.

Phoebe placed her hand down at her side and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"He had no right" said Paige going to her sister's side. "No matter how angry he is"

Phoebe didn't say anything she just closed her eyes and hugged herself. What kind of reality was this?

"Maybe I'll just go home" murmured Phoebe. She turned and faced Paige. "But I want to see my kids"

In actuality she wanted to go back. She wanted the wish to be over. Phoebe started up the stairs with Paige following her when they heard Piper scream for Paige. They ran up the stairs and Phoebe saw the bathroom door open. Piper was sitting on the floor and Cole was leaning against her with his back to her chest and his head on her shoulder.

He appeared to be unmoving.

"What happened!" cried Phoebe as she ran in and bent down. Paige right behind her.

"I don't know" said Piper shaking her head. "He threw up and then passed out"

Phoebe was getting panicky. He looked pale and sweaty, barely breathing.

"Leo!" she cried.

A shower of orbs appeared in front of them and Leo was greeted by worried faces. He saw Cole and immediately bent down.

"What happened?"

"Heal him now explanation later" ordered Piper.

Leo couldn't see any wounds but put his hands over his body anyway. Piper and Phoebe waited anxiously as Leo attempted to heal him.

"Nothing" he said. "It's internal"

Leo grabbed Cole's wrist and checked his pulse. Paige bent down and examined Cole.

"Alcohol poisoning"

"Phoebe call 911" ordered Leo.

Piper sprang into action turning Cole on his side. He was unresponsive. Piper felt tears sting her eyes.

"Don't do this to me" she said.

Cole was the only person she could really talk to especially when Leo wasn't around. Phoebe ran to the nearest room and grabbed the phone. Tears blurred her vision and she was stuttering throughout the whole conversation with the operator. No he couldn't end his life like this.

Phoebe slid to the floor distraught. Were they meant to be?

End of Chapter


	5. Alternate Reality Past?

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Pretty good for 4 chapters. Your support means alot and that mean you don't have to wait till next year before i update:) Just a couple comments

Barb- I started this fic when i was really really disgusted with Phoebe so i always found ways to make her the bad guy i still do but now i'm making it evil Phoebe good Phoebe,lol.

Phoebe Turner Halliwell- If you're familiar with my works you know i have to put my characters through turmoil first before the happy ending;)

Thanks to the rest of my reviewers and i will be finishing up this story as i plan to with all my stories but now with my goal of writing my own book in the summer that might be delayed.

The Road Not Taken

Chapter 5

It was now almost 8 in the morning and Phoebe sat there in the hospital room where Cole was lying. She was sitting uncomfortable in the chair her eyes red and puffy from crying. Paige had stayed with the kids while Piper and Leo took Phoebe to the hospital. Him and Piper went home after finding out Cole was going to be okay.

Phoebe had stayed there the whole night. He occasionally woke up murmuring her name then going back to sleep. She was clutching his hand trying to keep herself awake. He should be waking up by now and the doctor said if he was showing good progress she could take him home.

Phoebe glanced up at the IV bags and then back to Cole. What was the purpose of this? What was this supposed to show her? Phoebe sighed and looked up.

"Can please someone help me?" asked Phoebe frustrated.

Phoebe jumped when she heard a familiar voice behind her. The Angel of Destiny walked beside her.

"Child what a mess you have made" said The Angel of Destiny shaking his head. "I thought you wanted to change things"

"I'm trying to but apparently my life is still a mess" said Phoebe glaring at The Angel of Destiny. "I mean I don't understand why I cheated on him and why I kept up those affairs"

"Hmm" said The Angel of Destiny. "Maybe I can show you"

"No" said Phoebe. "I need to stay here with him to change things"

"Don't worry time won't move" said The Angel of Destiny.

Phoebe contemplated this. She really didn't want to leave Cole but she had to find out how.

"Ok" said Phoebe letting go of Cole's hand and slowly standing up. Her body was aching for a massage.

"You will only be an observer" said the Angel of Destiny. "You will not be heard, nor seen. You will observe yourself before you took over"

Phoebe scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Just follow along" said the Angel of Destiny.

Phoebe huffed. "Ok"

And suddenly her view went white for a second and when her view became clear again she found herself in the penthouse. It was nighttime and she saw Cole on the couch watching television. She saw a nice romantic dinner for two on the glass table and he was all dressed up.

Phoebe smiled wondering what she was supposed to do. She was about to open her mouth to call Cole when the elevator bell sounded. Phoebe turned to see who was arriving. She was partly surprised when she saw herself walk in with a briefcase and a purse. Her face held a tight expression. Cole didn't move from the couch.

"_Thank you for joining me" said Cole sarcastically._

_Phoebe huffed while putting her things on the table but then she saw the dinner set up._

"_Cole I'm so sorry" said Phoebe. "I totally fo…"_

"_Forgot?" asked Cole standing up. "Yeah you do that a lot these days"_

_Phoebe glared at him. "How else are we going to pay the bills? I'm not going to be a housewife Cole don't even ask that of me"_

_Cole nodded. "I know you told me before and I respect that"_

_He approached her and took her into his arms._

"_I just want some us time" said Cole._

_Phoebe smiled and kissed him passionately. Then she pulled him into the bedroom._

"_Your wish is my command" she said shutting the door._

Phoebe looked at the Angel of Destiny.

"So we're happy right" said Phoebe. "I worked late"

"Well if you call sleeping with Miles work then I guess so" said The Angel.

Phoebe looked at him in disbelief.

"But why? Why would I cheat on Cole?"

"You got bored, no more excitement with him. He wasn't that great in bed you got disinterested"

"Sex has nothing to do with my love for him" said Phoebe angrily.

"Of course not that's why you get your satisfaction elsewhere" said The Angel snapping his fingers once again.

Phoebe found herself in her office and cried out when she said herself and Miles half naked on her couch. She looked at The Angel.

"I don't want to see this anymore" said Phoebe turning away.

"Well you'll have to" said The Angel turning her back around.

"Phoebe why do we have to keep sneaking around?" asked Miles. "I mean I want to be with you but not like this"

_Miles pulled away from Phoebe and caressed her face._

"_Because my husband won't give me a divorce" said Phoebe. "My family and his family look down on divorce you know. Plus isn't this more exciting…trying not to get caught"_

_She kissed Miles once again._

"This is really grossing me out" said Phoebe. She walked towards the office door and moved to open it but her hand went right through.

Phoebe walked through the door and gasped when she saw Cole approaching her office.

"Cole" said Phoebe. She couldn't let him see herself and Miles. She ran up and waved her hands in front of him. "Hey"

She gasped when she saw him walk through her. She turned around to see her secretary Joanna stop him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner but Phoebe asked not to be disturbed" she said. "She has an upcoming deadline"

_Cole smiled. "We had a lunch date planned, we always have lunch every Monday"_

_Joanna shook her head. "I have specific instructions"_

Cole sighed.

"I knew I liked that girl for some reason" said Phoebe smiling at The Angel of Destiny.

"Ah ah" said The Angel of Destiny. "Not so easy"

"_Joanna!"_

Phoebe turned around and saw Elise peeking out of her office.

"Yes" she said.

"_Where's Phoebe?" she asked annoyed._

"_Working on that deadline" said Joanna nervously._

"_Well I need to discuss something with her" said Elise coming out of her office and walking towards Phoebe's office._

"_Wait" said Joanna._

_Cole watched curiously and followed Joanna who was following Elise._

"_She doesn't want to be disturbed" said Joanna._

"_Too bad" said Elise grabbing the doorknob and turning it._

"_Phoebe open the door" said Elise._

"_She doesn't usually lock her door" said Cole worriedly._

"_Coming" said a voice from inside._

Phoebe watched as the door opened and she saw herself. Her hair was brushed down and newly applied lipstick was on. Joanna went back to her desk with a 'that was a close call' look on her face. Cole stood back as Elise walked into the office. Phoebe walked in also looking for Miles. She walked to the bathroom as Elise berated Phoebe. She walked through the door and saw him putting on his clothes in the small bathroom. Phoebe glared and walked back through the door. Elise walked past Cole and left. Phoebe stood next to The Angel of Destiny and watched.

"_Phoebe what is going on with you?" asked Cole shutting the door._

_Phoebe sighed and sat in her chair holding her temple._

"_Nothing I'm just busy and tired" answered Phoebe._

"_Today's Monday" said Cole. "I take you for lunch"_

_Phoebe shook her head. "Not today Cole"_

_Cole started to get upset._

"_Phoebe is there something wrong with me?" asked Cole frustrated. "Because I don't feel our closeness anymore"_

"_No" said Phoebe getting up and walking over to him. "It's just that I don't want to lose my job. You heard Elise"_

_She kissed his lips softly and then pulled back. _

"_Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at the car" said Phoebe._

"_I can walk you…"  
_

"_No it's okay" said Phoebe. "Just go I'll be down soon"_

"_Alright" said Cole kissing her pink lips. "I'll be waiting"_

_Phoebe nodded and he left her office. She let out a deep breath and ran to the bathroom. She swung opened the door hurriedly._

"_Hurry up and get out" rushed Phoebe._

"_Ok ok" said Miles._

"_I'll call you later" said Phoebe nodding._

"_Phoebe…"_

"_Go" said Phoebe sharply._

_She grabbed her hand and was about to open the door when it swung open. _

Phoebe knew this was coming but covered her mouth none the less.

"Cole" said Phoebe.

"_What is going on in here?" asked Cole gritting his teeth. _

_Miles just stood there staring at Cole afraid to move or even breathe. _

"_Cole I can explain" said Phoebe. "Miles was…"_

_She dropped her shoulders in defeat._

"_Phoebe are you having an affair?" asked Cole looking at his wife._

_Phoebe looked up at Cole hearing the hurt in his voice._

"_I never wanted you to find out like this or at all" said Phoebe._

"_I think I should go" said Miles walking towards the door._

_Before he could leave Cole punched him in the face._

"_Cole!" cried Phoebe as she watched Cole drag Miles by the shirt and slammed him against the wall._

"_Dude I was going to break it off I swear!" cried Miles._

_Phoebe ran to Cole and grabbed his arm._

"_Stop it" said Phoebe pushing Cole away from Miles._

_Cole looked at her in disbelief. _

"_How could you?" he asked._

_Cole turned and walked away._

"_Cole please" cried Phoebe running after him._

A few tears escaped from Phoebe's eyes.

"I can feel his pain" she said.

"We still have more to go through" said The Angel snapping his fingers and the scene changed in front of Phoebe once again.


	6. Alternate Reality Past? II

A/N: Next chapter...i finally know how i'm going to end this story:)

The Road Not Taken

Chapter 6

Phoebe was transported with the Angel of Destiny to the penthouse. She was honestly tired and needed to be with Cole not traveling with the Angel of Destiny watching a person that wasn't even her…maybe by looks but not by personality.

"Don't worry dear this is the last of our travels before you are reunited with your love" said the Angel smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe herself couldn't see how this situation was something to smile about.

"So why are we back here?" asked Phoebe looking around. She saw in a corner next to the tv was a basket of baby toys. So she already had their children.

"Well this would be about two weeks ago" said The Angel. "When you were caught again"

"And why do I need to see this?" asked Phoebe. "The wish was for me to have…to be able to change the vanquish"

"And this is what happened" said The Angel. "The fact that you two don't have that chemistry. Married with children…a half demon and a Charmed One"

"And what are you getting at?" asked Phoebe very annoyed and suspicious.

"You two were at your best when you fought together, when there was a danger with being with him" said the Angel. "When your family wasn't behind this relationship 100 percent"

"I'm not listening to this" said Phoebe walking towards the exit.

"_How close are you?"_

Phoebe stopped and turned when she heard her voice again. She saw the Phoebe slut walk from the entrance of the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and going towards the glass table which held two wine glasses. She was dressed in a very revealing black dress that hugged her hips tightly and her hair was in tight curls. She laughed.

"_Hmm" said Phoebe. "I can't wait…just hurry up"_

_Once again Phoebe smiled and held the top of the chair as she spoke._

"_Ooo wait I have someone on the other line" she said. "Hold on"_

_She clicked the phone with her index finger and placed the cordless back on her ear._

"_Hello"_

_She cleared her throat and opened the french doors letting in some much needed fresh air. _

Phoebe walked passed the Angel of Destiny without so much as a glance and stepped out with her other self.

"_Hi, baby" said Phoebe with a guilty expression on her face. "Oh nothing just watching some tv, and reading my Danielle Steel book"_

_She looked out onto the bay. _

"_Yeah I sent the twins with Piper hoping that when you get home we could have some time together"_

_Phoebe then turned and walked back inside the penthouse without shutting the doors._

"_Well I'm going to wait up for you and I don't want you to work too hard" said Phoebe. _

_Suddenly the doorbell rang and Phoebe looked at the door. _

"_I love you too Cole" said Phoebe. "Bye"_

_She hung up the phone hastily and tossed it carelessly on the couch._

Phoebe looked at her alter angrily. She watched as she walked to the door in a quick hurry, opened it and pulled Jason in as if she didn't want anyone to know of the dirty secret she was keeping.

_Jason dropped the briefcase he was holding. His and Phoebe's cover…they were simply working on columns and ideas. The many lies they told. He looked her over and couldn't wait to have his way with her. He captured her lips in a kiss then she dragged him over to the living room._

"Can time pass by?" asked Phoebe facing away from the constant flirting that was making her stomach churn. "Do something and get to the point"

"Very well" he said waving his hand.

It went like a blur to Phoebe before the scene changed. She heard the familiar chime of the elevator and the doors opened. There walked out Cole with a half dozen yellow roses, her favorite and apparently a leftover box of Chinese rice. Phoebe felt her heart getting faster. She didn't want to see that heartbroken look on his face. She was supposed to love him and cherish him.

The table was cleaned off. Cole threw his jacket and briefcase on the couch like he usually did and loosened his tie.

"Phoebe" he called looking around.

Phoebe didn't even want to go through the bedroom door to see what was going on. She could hear the faint noises.

Cole spotted the closed doors apparently using his heightened senses. Still clutching the roses he walked over to the bedroom door. He raised his hand holding an energy ball. Phoebe watched him as he opened the bedroom door but he already heard the familiar moans.

The door was opened to see Phoebe and Jason in the bed. Phoebe turned away from the scene and looked at Cole. A wave of pain washed over his face. Then the scene changed once again and Phoebe found herself back in the hospital room.

"Two days" said The Angel of Destiny.

Phoebe swallowed and looked at him. "T..t…two days?"

"Then you must go back" said The Angel. "Give yourself and him piece of mind"

The with a snap of his fingers he disappeared, Phoebe could hear people moving about outside the hospital room and then his cold voice.

"Get out"


	7. One Day Left

Title: The Road Not Taken

Chapter: 7

_Sorry once again for the long wait but it is my Senior Year of high school and I'm really busy so once again please be patient with me but I love this story as much as you do and want to get it done. It's short but I hope to get another chapter done by Friday_

_Blissful Lyss Turner: I'm sorry if you're offended in any way. But as you can understand because of the horrible nightmare that was season 5 I myself is offended by the way Cole Turner was treated. I'm still in love with Phoebe and Cole though. As you can see most of my stories were started around the time Cole was vanquished. Usually I can't be mean to Phoebe for long because I adored her in the earlier season but not any longer. I'm disgusted with the spoilers with a certain Dex. Phoebe and Cole will always live on!_

_Plus remember Cole prevented a lot of the Charmed Ones' deaths also._

_Don't worry everyone you will love the ending! The worse is almost over!_

Phoebe turned around to face her furious husband.

"Cole let me explain" begged Phoebe.

"NO Phoebe!" he cried. "I want you out of here, out of my penthouse, and out of my life!"

Phoebe walked over to Cole. He turned away.

"Listen Jason came over last night and he forced the kiss" said Phoebe. "I told him to get out, that whatever he thought was going to happen wasn't"

"Right because it's just the one nighters for you, right Phoebe?"

"Thanks for calling me a slut" said Phoebe hurtfully.

"Don't even try to make this about you, I don't want to hear it" said Cole. "I gave you one chances too many. Me and the kids are moving out. I don't even want to sleep in that bed again"

"Listen…"

"No I'm done listening" said Cole coldly as he pressed the button to call the nurse.

"Cole please stop that" begged Phoebe. She sighed. She could see he didn't feel like talking or listening to her. "Okay I'll go, but I'll be back"

She turned and walked out. Things were a mess, he was threatening to take her children away. Those precious angels. She couldn't let that happen. Phoebe passed Piper who was walking down the hallway with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"How is he?" asked Piper.

"Unforgiving" said Phoebe nodding. "But I will make this up to him"

She watched as her sister walked down the hallway, her shoulders slumped. She seemed so defeated. Sighing Piper continued towards Cole's room and walked in.

Cole looked deep in thought. He turned to Piper as soon as he saw her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Piper taking a seat beside his bed.

"Completely stupid and embarrassed" he answered shaking his head. "Alcohol was never my friend"

"Are you going to divorce my sister Cole?" asked Piper staring at him.

Cole sighed and looked over at her. "Piper you know the answer. Do you really want me to voice it?"

"But there are other options, temporary separation, marriage counseling…"

"They won't work" said Cole. "We tried separation, therapy? Phoebe would never go, and frankly neither would I"

"If you two truly love each other you would do anything to stay together"

"I have done enough on my side" said Cole.

"Phoebe loves those children" said Piper. "You can't take them away from her"

"I won't go for sole custody" said Cole. "But I will obtain custody"

The Bay Mirror

Phoebe stepped off the elevator and ignored the last minute deadline chaos. People running all over. Elise shouting at people. Phoebe clutched the strap of her purse and went to the office of the person she needed to talk to. Phoebe stopped at Jason Dean's office door. Taking a breath and mustering her courage Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Jason.

Phoebe opened up the door. Jason greeted her warmly with his blue eyes.

"Need to talk?" asked Jason. "Changed your mind about this weekend?"

"Uh no" said Phoebe moving to the chair in front of Jason's desk.

"You look so serious" commented Jason while tapping his pen.

"Cause I am serious" said Phoebe looking at him. "Jason I haven't been really myself or very truthful. Not to you, my husband or even myself"

"Phoebe…"

"No let me finish" said Phoebe playing with her purse strap. "Cole is a kind, generous man, the love of my life. He doesn't hit me, or cheat on me, and has the best intentions and desires for me. Having my affairs is not something I want to do and has broken up my family. I'm sorry Jason, if I led you to believe this was real and for the fact that I was basically cheating on you as well"

"There was another man"

"Yeah his name is Miles" said Phoebe sighing. "I'm breaking it off with him and I'm going to concentrate on getting my husband's trust back"

"Phoebe this is really a shock" said Jason placing his pen down. "I really felt a connection with you"

"I didn't" said Phoebe. "It was wrong and it wasn't fair to you or my husband"

"So we're supposed to go about our days like nothing?"

"No" said Phoebe. "I'm putting in my resignation. I'll do my final column with a goodbye and be cleared out of here in two weeks"

"That's a little extreme" said Jason standing up as Phoebe stood up to leave.

"No Jason it's quite necessary" said Phoebe. "I love my job don't get me wrong, but I love my marriage even more"

With that she left the office quickly and hoped that Jason wouldn't tell Elise about her decision so soon. Phoebe made her way quickly to her office avoiding Elise and locking her door so she could think of a way to get Cole back in one day.


	8. Time's Up

Title: The Road Not Taken

Chapter: 8

A/N: Really sorry I took so long. I graduated from high school, took a hiatus from my Charmed online role playing game and trying to get of my sabbatical by catching my muse. So here's another chapter…

_Sadly this story is winding down to its final chapters. Don't worry though Cole and Phoebe are getting together but it really depends on the next choice that Phoebe has to make by the Angel of Destiny._

Two hours later Phoebe was driving into the penthouse garage. She couldn't concentrate on her work and she had to break it off with Miles. He had taken it well saying he didn't want to be part of an affair at that. Phoebe parked next to Cole's car then got out. She took out her laptop bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she left to go towards the elevator.

Phoebe was going through what she was going to say in her mind. Nothing seemed to work. She told him everything she wanted to already. Phoebe didn't want to seem repetitive. It was just…she couldn't stand the way he looked at her. As if she were a stranger in his home.

Phoebe turned the key into her penthouse number. It lit up and the elevator started to go up. Basically she now had 24 hours before she was thrown back into her time. Where she had no Cole and the sadness consumed her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. What she saw shocked her…Suitcases were waiting for her. Cole was leaning against the couch staring at her coldly.

"Is this the welcome home I get?" asked Phoebe with a shaky voice. She stepped out of the elevator.

"This is no longer your home Phoebe" said Cole. "And soon it will no longer be mine"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me. You're kicking me out!"

"The kids are sleeping keep your voice down"

Phoebe took a breath and stared at him.

"You are no longer welcomed here" he said coldly.

"How much time did it take you to think about this two whole seconds" hissed Phoebe.

She rubbed her temples. Phoebe was totally exhausted.

"It took me about a year" said Cole. "I've been looking for divorce lawyers, and I'm petitioning for custody"

Phoebe's face fell. "You can't be serious"

"I'm dead serious" said Cole his face grim. Phoebe took the bag off of her shoulder and placed it next to the suitcases as the elevators door shut. "I knew you weren't going to go"

"You know me well"

"Well see I don't know about that anymore" he commented crossing his arms.

"If I'm leaving I'm taking my kids Cole" stated Phoebe.

"You're welcome to try Phoebe" challenged Cole.

"Resorting to petty threats now Cole?" asked Phoebe. "Threatening to take my kids, kicking me out of my home. That's pretty low"

"You are one to talk"

Phoebe cleared her throat and scratched her neck. "I'm not going to let you give up on us Cole. I can't…"

"Can't what Phoebe?"

"Nothing" she muttered. "I don't have much time left"

"Phoebe what the hell are you talking about?"

"Cole just shut up and listen!" cried Phoebe as she walked up to him. " I love you. I love you so much. I don't know how to live without you. We have gone through so much together and trust me when I say that wasn't the real me. The one who cheated on you, the one who broke your heart, who made you question if those children were yours"

"I've heard it all and it's enough!" cried Cole. "It's just enough!"

He went to turn away and Phoebe grabbed his hand. They were both pulled into various premonitions.

_Scene: Cole's apartment. Cole's there packing a suitcase. There's a knock on the door. He answers it._

_**Cole: **Phoebe, what are you doing here?_

_**Phoebe: **I, um, I came to tell you something. Actually... (She kisses him passionately.) I was always better at show then tell._

_(They continue kissing. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. They lean against the door.)_

_**Cole: **You have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

_**Phoebe: **Neither do you._

-"Primose Empath"

------------------------------------------

_**Phoebe: **Give me your shirt._

_(She starts taking off his shirt.)_

_**Cole: **My shirt?_

_**Phoebe: **Hurry up. (He takes off his shirt and Phoebe drops it on the ground. She picks up the potion and gets out the dagger.) Give me your hand. Trust me._

_(Phoebe cuts Cole's hand with the dagger and squeezes the blood onto his shirt. She drops the potion onto his shirt and it burns and makes a loud noise.)_

_-"Sleuthing with the enemy"_

_---------------------------------------_

_**Piper: **Okay, um, anybody up to a rehearsal dinner?_

_**Phoebe: **Absolutely. I'm starving._

_(Everyone heads for the dining room.)_

_**Cole: **Well, I guess I should be going._

_**Prue: **Yeah, that would probably be a good idea._

_(Phoebe walks over to Cole.)_

_**Phoebe: **You're not going anywhere._

_**Cole: **Phoebe, I don't want to cause any trouble._

_(Phoebe kisses him. Everyone looks away.)_

- "The Good, the bad, and the cursed"

----------------------------------------------------

_Cut to the mausoleum. Phoebe/Banshee and Belthazor are fighting. Belthazor pushes her across the room. She kicks him and he falls over a crypt. She jumps on him and scratches him. He pushes her off. She screams and Belthazor roars. He grabs her around the neck._

_**Belthazor: **Don't make me kill you. (She pushes him away.) Damn it, Phoebe. (He changes back to Cole.)_

_**Cole: **I love you._

_(Phoebe screams.)_

_Cut outside. Piper and Leo are running, following Prue._

_Cut back to the mausoleum. The banshee changes back into Phoebe._

- "Look who's barking"

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Cole:** You can't save every innocent, Phoebe, or stop every demon. (He hugs her from behind.)_

_**Phoebe:** Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out. (Cole snuggles from behind.)_

_**Cole:** I got a better idea. How about you and me go someplace? You know? Drop off the face of the earth together, disappear?_

_- "Charmed Again, Part I"_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_(Suddenly, a black painted demon with a green face drops down behind them. He throws out a string of slime and it wraps around Phoebe's leg. She drops the phone. Phoebe screams and the demon pulls the slime, lifting her up. Cole grabs a hold of Phoebe's arms.)_

_**Cole: **Hold on._

_**Phoebe: **I can't. (Cole starts to lose his grip and holds onto her fingers. Phoebe looks at Cole and nods.)_

_**Cole: **3,2,1. (Cole lets go of one hand and throws an energy ball at the demon. It explodes and green goo splats all over Cole and Phoebe. They are sent flying across the alley and land on a pile of clothes. They laugh.)_

_**Phoebe: **We have to stop meeting like this._

_**Cole: **Marry me._

_- "Black as Cole"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Phoebe snapped out of it. Her and Cole were breathing heavily. It felt like they were actually there. Phoebe felt all those feelings from all those premonitions. It was nothing like she ever experienced.

"If we can survive hell, we can survive anything" said Phoebe after catching her breath. Cole still hadn't looked at her but she can see the hard debate in his eyes and noted that he didn't brush away her hand. Phoebe linked their hand and pulled Cole into a hug.

She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent deeply. Listened to his heartbeat, relieved to hear the sound of his breathing. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly feeling Cole return the hug.

"You have me in some kind of spell Phoebe I swear" whispered Cole not meaning it literally. "I don't know how to live without you either"

"Let's not waste this moment Cole" said Phoebe looking up at him and then lifted herself to her toes to get more leverage and kissed him passionately.

It had been too long that they were apart, that they haven't kissed, and Phoebe found herself missing her Cole so much. She was practically crying and screaming inside because any moment The Angel of Destiny could take her away. She barely noticed that Cole picked her up and was taking her to their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and took off her shirt with eagerness as Phoebe pulled open his pants. No words were spoken, only the heavy sounds of their breathing could be heard and in almost no time they were pressed against each other. This felt so different to Phoebe, the passion, the love making. It was something that she would never ever find in another man.

-------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe was wearing one of Cole's white button up shirts, and was watching him sleep. After their intense love making they were too exhausted to talk, and Phoebe was thankful. She watched as the moonlight hit his sleeping face making him look so innocent.

"That's what you were all this time, Cole" whispered Phoebe. "An innocent, and my biggest mistake was listening to everyone else but myself. I'm so sorry"

She kissed his pink lips again and then leaned up as he shifted his position. Phoebe got off from their bed and glanced around their bedroom. Memories from when they spent time together.

_No, that was The Source and his Queen, she thought sadly._

Phoebe left their bedroom and made her way towards her children's room.

_Madison and Ben_

Two precious angels that her and Cole created. That was what they could have had if she hadn't been so damn stubborn the past few months. If she would have opened her heart. But could anyone blame her. Could he?

She gave each of them a kiss.

"I wish I could have been a better mother to you" said Phoebe softly. Unshed tears came to her eyes as she thought of the child she so quickly vanquished. That child could have been actually twins…could have been these two sweethearts. She stifled a sob…if she had fought harder for her child's life maybe she would have been opened to Cole. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten so crazy.

Because he was right he could not live without her, she had been his salvation she opened his human side, and he had opened her heart. They were one, they were soul mates. Phoebe left that bedroom and saw The Angel of Destiny about 40 feet in front of her.

"I didn't want to disturb you" he said solemnly.

"So now it's time?" asked Phoebe bitterly. "You're going to take me away"

"I have to Phoebe" said The Angel. "There's nothing I can do"

"You can tell me how to get Cole back" pleaded Phoebe. "He was vanquished in an alternate reality right? He has to be alive…the wasteland"

"I'm afraid not Phoebe"

"You bastard!" she cried angrily. "You, The Elders didn't warn us about The Source living under our own roof. How could they not know!"

"Phoebe…" started The Angel of Destiny. "It's time to move on. I gave you this chance to be in this alternate reality. To give you your last goodbye, to see what would have happened if things had turned out differently"

"Well if you concocted this somehow, you damn well got me wrong" sobbed Phoebe. "I was always happy with Cole. Never lusted after another man when I was with him"

"Like I told you things went sour, became too boring for you" said The Angel. "The only time you really felt it was when he was on the run from The Source or when you could control him Phoebe. Then when he changed a little too much for you, you pushed him away"

Phoebe stood there quietly.

"I hope that now you can move on, continue your duties as a Charmed One and now you have a piece of mind"

And before Phoebe could say anything she blacked out.


	9. Back to the Rightful Reality

-1The Road Not Taken

Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope this will make you happy to know that a few days ago I completed the fic so you don't have to wait another year to see it finished. Enjoy the next chapter. Oh and just so you know…I really really dislike Paige.

Piper Halliwell sighed as she stopped by her younger sister's room. She could hear muffled sobs through the door. This was nothing new to Piper. Even if Phoebe tried to hide it Piper knew that Phoebe though relieved was mourning the death of her ex-husband. Cole had been the world to Phoebe and vice versa. Piper placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly she saw Phoebe sitting up on her bed crying and hugging her knees.

Phoebe looked up to see her older sister looking at her sympathetically.

"Go away" said Phoebe as she placed her head back onto her knees.

Piper played with her hands slightly before shutting the door halfway and made her way towards Phoebe. She didn't know what to say…what could she say?

_Sorry the love of your life is dead, but everything will be okay!_

If it had been Leo, Piper wouldn't know what she would do, and now Phoebe was going through a pain that Piper never wanted to experience. Piper sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Phoebe.

"I let evil win…again" sobbed Phoebe. "I let him go too easily"

"Sweetie you didn't let evil win" explained Piper. She sighed. "Things got out of hand. Things were overlooked"

"So easy to put into words"

Piper bit her bottom lip.

"Would it help if we lit a candle…give peace to his soul?"

"What the hell would that do Piper!" cried Phoebe as she stared at her sister red-faced. "It won't bring him back"

Piper was taken aback by her sister's outburst.

"And my baby…my baby" whispered Phoebe.

Piper put her own hand on her belly, she closed her eyes. Phoebe was always good at hiding her feelings. Bottling up stuff…Piper always wondered if Phoebe needed therapy for her losses. Especially since she never mourned her child…never even mourned the loss of Cole properly.

Piper touched her sister's shoulder and embraced her. They stayed like that for awhile before Phoebe's sobs became silent. Piper didn't say anything she felt she said enough the past year.

"I was in an alternate reality" murmured Phoebe as she wiped her tears and leaned up.

Piper handed her a box of Kleenex while giving her a perplexed look. "What are you talking about Pheebs?"

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut and sighed heavily. "An alternate reality…the Angel of Destiny came and showed me my life with Cole if I had changed the night The Source took over him"

"When did this take place?"

"All last night…a couple days in that reality must have meant one night here" she concluded. "Anyway it wasn't happily ever after that's for sure"

She blew her nose and laughed. "I was Freebie again…sleeping around, I had twins but I wasn't sure of the paternity…and you and Cole were pretty close. Paige of course cheered for our divorce"

Piper raised her eyebrows. "And you believe that"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know…The Angel said that I grew bored of our relationship that there was no mystery, no danger…I think that's complete bull"

She looked at Piper. "All I ever wanted was peace, and love with Cole"

"And for him to be human" added Piper.

"It would have been easier" said Phoebe. "At least that's what we thought…but Cole had never lived as a human…he had never been without powers. He has never been so vulnerable and it killed him. I changed him without regard to his needs"

"Phoebe listen to me it's not your fault" said Piper sternly. "You didn't even throw the potion when you vanquished Balthazar, and you didn't even vanquish him in that alternate universe"

"But I put that crystal down in that penthouse" said Phoebe a whole new set of tears spilling out. "I ultimately put that dagger through his heart"

"And he broke yours too, he's not the only hurt one"

"No, but he didn't come out of this alive" sobbed Phoebe. "But since when does a Halliwell relationship come out happily ever after without death"

"Me and Leo…"

"He's already dead and you have had your fair share of hurt over that"

Piper nodded. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess I just need time"

She noticed Paige standing at the doorway looking pensive.

"Hey" said Phoebe. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the start of the alternate reality thing" said Paige stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry Phoebe for your loss"

Phoebe nodded. "You had to do it…"

Paige nodded. "Yeah I did"

She walked over to Phoebe and embraced her while Piper watched. As soon as Paige touched her Phoebe was thrown into a premonition. Piper watched in concern as Phoebe stiffened.

"You bitch" she gasped.


	10. Paige's Confession

-1The Road Not Taken Chapter 10

"Phoebe?" questioned Paige as she pulled away from her sister who had just snapped out of her premonition.

Phoebe looked at her baby sister accusingly.

"You…you did something to Cole" she said tightly. "A spell"

"Phoebe what are you talking about?" asked Piper looking at Phoebe.

Paige looked at Piper before Phoebe grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her.

"Tell me!"

Paige closed her eyes and took a breath before starting.

"The Angel of Destiny not only showed you that alternate universe" explained Paige. "But Cole also"

"He showed Cole?" questioned Phoebe softly as she adverted her eyes from Paige's. "The Angel never told me"

Paige nodded. "It was planned to be that way…he showed Cole everything from you two having children, to the adultery, to you ultimately leaving him"

Phoebe blinked several times before looking back at Paige. "And that required a spell?"

"The spell was to sort of magnify his pain and his love for you" admitted Paige. "It was supposed to either have him leave town, or get himself killed"

"Y..you tried to send a man to his death with a spell?" cried Phoebe. "That's why he wanted us to vanquish him!"

"I was enlisted by The Elders…I was shown over and over how many witches and innocents he killed and we all know that Cole is easily swayed by evil" said Paige. "I couldn't have that be our fate…not by his hands"

Phoebe blinked slowly and let go of Paige.

"That's what they used to rope you in" whispered Phoebe. She felt bile rise up to her throat and swallowed.

"I'm sorry" apologized Paige. "It didn't go the way I hoped…"

"How can you say that?" asked Phoebe angrily. "He's dead isn't he!"

Paige fell silent.

"And what the Elders didn't tell you was the pain that would bring me"

"The spell made him go crazy put us all in danger" said Piper staring at Paige. "Paige, you put my baby…your niece, your sisters in danger"

"No" said Paige shaking her head her eyes filling up with tears. "I just wanted him out of our lives…out of Phoebe's.."

Suddenly she felt a huge smack on her cheek and looked shockingly at Phoebe. Paige rubbed her stinging cheek as fresh tears spilled down her pale cheeks.

"Phoebe!" cried Piper.

"It was warranted"

"Well you don't have a baby to blame for that one" commented Paige bitterly.

Phoebe felt shock and rage at Paige's words. She grabbed Paige by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk about my s…" she stopped herself.

Paige orbed out of her grasp and orbed by the window.

"Before anyone starts attacking me" said Paige. "My intentions were only on this family"

"Get out" spat Phoebe.

"Phoebe let her explain herself" chimed in Piper. "There has to be a good reason. In fact their better be, because Paige your stupidity…the fact that you didn't come to us first almost had you and Phoebe turned into mummies, had me duel with Cole, heavy emotional stress, almost having our house run by evil. Not to mention putting Phoebe through hell"

"Well we all know she's been there, done that" noted Paige.

"You keep putting that foot deeper into your mouth" said Phoebe glaring at Paige.

"You two would have done the same thing!" cried Paige. "Don't pretend like none of you ran into something half cocked"

"The thing is Paige we learned our lesson the hard way" said Piper. "We advise you to always come to us. We don't keep secrets, especially ones for The Elders. Cole was a problem in all our lives"

"I knew Phoebe wouldn't go for it" said Paige. "I could see her falling back in love with Cole. I could see that she wanted to give him another chance. It was only a matter of time. You had to see his true nature. Now it doesn't matter cause Cole is dead and Piper you are almost due to give birth and we can finally focus on our niece"

Phoebe threw up her hands and snorted.

"So that's it, forget what you did and move on!" cried Phoebe.

"For your own sake…yes" said Paige crossing her arms. "You will meet someone much better, someone who won't poison your soul. Things might look dark now, you might think there's no tomorrow but things will get better I swear"

Phoebe's eyes welled up with tears. She felt betrayed by her sister. She hadn't felt this alone in quite a long time. She closed her eyes thinking that her and Cole we so close at coming to an understand, that they could possibly be friends.

She barely heard Piper and Paige leave her bedroom as she began to think about Paige's hate for Cole. She never gave him a chance, her disdain for Cole was always evident, the mistrust.

Paige had sucked Piper into that and Phoebe feeling cornered and outvoted sided with her family. At least Prue gave Cole a chance, tried to understand him at some level. She sat on Cole's side of the bed, or what was Cole's side.

"I have to see you" whispered Phoebe. "I'm sorry Cole. Please come back to me. You always do"

With that she crawled into a fetus position and layed there no more tears to cry.


	11. Epilogue

-1The Road Not Taken

Epilogue

A/N: Two years and eight months later this story is finally completed. I hope I have satisfied my readers, I'm happy to have completed another story and my apologies for the huge delay.

I would like to thank all that reviewed and even those who just read because hopefully you will read my past and future stuff. Here's the final chapter…

Phoebe blindly reached out for Cole as she began to wake up from her long nap. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes and stared at the empty space. Phoebe groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was tired of crying. Her bedroom was engulfed in darkness and it was almost 9 at night. Phoebe pulled herself out of bed. She had been on that bed long enough. Opening her bedroom door she could hear voices coming out of Piper's bedroom.

Phoebe stepped out into the hallway.

"I swear Piper I didn't have any idea" swore Leo. "I can't believe Paige would do that…could do that without us knowing"

"Phoebe was pretty much destroyed" said Piper. Phoebe walked closer to the bedroom.

"She misses him Piper, we knew that" explained Leo. "Trying to replace Cole with men after men"

"Well I don't condone with what Paige did, but her intentions were well" sighed Piper. "And those actions finally vanquished Cole, got him out of our lives for good"

Phoebe walked away towards the attic sadly. _Why couldn't anyone understand the love they had shared? Couldn't see that she needed Cole to survive._ Phoebe closed the attic door and collected five white candles. She placed them in a pentagram shape, then stood back.

_**Hear these words, Hear these cries, Spirit from the other side.**_

_**Come to me, I summon thee, cross the great divide.**_

A small wind circled the attic and Phoebe looked around then back to the circle. There was nothing there.

_**Hear these words, Hear these cries, Spirit from the other side.**_

_**Come to me, I summon thee, cross the great divide.**_

She waited a few moments as the wind passed once more but there was nothing there.

"Come on Cole" whispered Phoebe.

_**In this tween time, this darkest hour**_

_**I call upon the sacred power**_

_**I myself stand alone**_

_**command the unseen to be shown**_

_**in innocence I search the skies,**_

_**enchanted are my new found eyes**_

She was growing more annoyed at the second. Why couldn't she communicate with him?? Where was Cole?

_**As the flame light shadows**_

_**and truth ends fear**_

_**open lost thoughts**_

_**to my willing ear,**_

_**may the smoke from this candle**_

_**and to everything it creep**_

_**bringing inner most voices**_

_**to my mind and speech"**_

She closed her eyes her face contorted in anger and then she pushed the podium that held the Book of Shadows on the floor.

"Is this what you wanted?!" cried Phoebe as she looked up. "Us separated…The great Balthazar gone. Another one of your precious Charmed Ones unhappy. You take my mother, my sister, my grandmother, and now my husband"

She grabbed an athame from the altar. "Maybe I should just end this right here. Give him back to me!"

She placed the tip of the athame to her wrist and pierced it. She flinched as blood started to drip down her arm. Before she could go any further the athame was forced out of her hand and thrown across the floor. She stumbled back startled and fell to her knees in defeat. She looked up as the Quija board floated towards her. Phoebe grabbed it and put it at the floor.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The indicator began to move and Phoebe grabbed the notepad and pencil off the alter.

"Phoebe?"

Piper knocked on the attic door.

L…I…V..E..4...M…E

Phoebe eyes welled up in tears once more. "Cole?"

She jumped up as she felt the hairs on her arm stand and felt a chill. A piece of cloth was being wrapped around her arm. Then she felt the chill on her face.

_Something right out of ghost, she thought_

"_I love you" whispered Cole in her ear._

Phoebe smiled. "I love you too"

"_Then that's all we need to say"_

Phoebe's smile faltered. "You're never coming back are you?"

With that the presence was gone and the attic door was shoved open. Piper and Leo walked in looking at the mess in the attic.

"Phoebe what the hell is going on?" asked Piper.

"I'll clean everything up in the morning and I'll be okay too" she said before walking out of the attic.

_I'll be fine because I know Cole is with me and I will bring him, she thought._


End file.
